


Covers (brittany4824 fics)

by VeronicaMarsFanArt



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt
Summary: - In My Dark Times- Our Song- we fall apart as it gets dark
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Kudos: 5





	1. In My Dark Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittany4824](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany4824/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In My Dark Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096451) by [brittany4824](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany4824/pseuds/brittany4824). 
  * Inspired by [Our Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327019) by [brittany4824](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany4824/pseuds/brittany4824). 
  * Inspired by [we fall apart as it gets dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346634) by [brittany4824](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany4824/pseuds/brittany4824). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/44945740891/in/dateposted/)


	2. Our Song

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/30147452057/in/dateposted/)


	3. we fall apart as it gets dark

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49942949551/in/dateposted/)


End file.
